


Seoul Mates

by xoxoexoticxoxo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MinSuga, Minyoongi, Romance, Soulmateau, Yoongi - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jennie - Freeform, jenniekim, jungkook - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoexoticxoxo/pseuds/xoxoexoticxoxo
Summary: I'm sorry I took so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYHEY!
> 
> xoxoexoticxoxo here! My sincerest apologies for a long hiatus and sorry for being MIA. Exams and studies made everything so hectic and I had a major writer's block after the exams so I may seem a little rusty sorry!
> 
> I'm extremely happy to be back! Though I'm not sure when I'll update my other fanfics, it's been a while but soon though! I'll try :)
> 
> This fanfic is written after my long hiatus/MIA and I hope you do enjoy it!
> 
> It's based off a prompt on tumblr and I'll be leaving the prompt at the end of my story so you can attempt your own version if you want! :)  
> If this story seems somewhat familiar to you its pure coincidence because "Great minds think alike" I may not be aware of other similar stories written among billions of others in the world so do let me know! You can drop me a message or comment below and I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused.   
> Here's my social media if you wanna know more about me and stuff. ( https://instagram.com/bangtanfairy/ ) or ( https://instagram.com/yoongissidehoe )
> 
> And that is all! I hope you enjoy the story and do subscribe or give it a vote if you like it !
> 
> Thank you so much and I appreciate the support!
> 
> Signing off,  
> xoxoexoticxoxo

I

Autumn, the season that brings the cold winds and falling leaves, the season of letting go, starting anew and also, the season of remembering and reminisce.

Jennie gazed out her window, warm colors of red and brown decorated the streets, with some dried leaves lightly drifting to the ground.

It was autumn. Autumn.

She turned to her calendar, marking down the days to the release of the last book, completing the series to her novel.

After isolating herself from the world for months, she was finally ready to publish the final book. It took alot of her patience and alot of thinking before deciding to end the series. Jennie knew she would receive some backlash as the series were well-liked by the people due to its unique content and people would never want it to end, but every story, has to have an ending.

The common interview questions were always, “What inspired you to write? Writing a fantasy concept definitely requires alot of imagination.” And Jennie would always reply with the same answer, “My inspiration came from my life, I just incorporated and come up with fantasy stuff that blends well with my life stories.” and the follow-up question would be, “So everything in the story is true? Excluding the fantasy parts.” and Jennie would simply nod in reply. 

Unknown to the world, Jennie had visions. Visions of her life, sometimes it was of the past and sometimes it was of the future. This visions aspired her and helped her to become who she is today, though, she hasn’t found her special someone that constantly appears in her vision.

It was always him. 

Hence Jennie came to the conclusion that he was her soulmate and would somehow meet him in her current life. Like what the tales her mother always told her about when she was younger, and she still believed in it. Though not as much.

Throughout her life, she has never bumped into him neither has she ever seen him around. She often wondered if he had visions as well, and if he would ever come find her. But seeing how she has never bumped into him in her 20 years and counting life, the chances of them meeting in this so-called this life, was very low.

Jennie let out a sigh as she leant back on her couch and closed her eyes. 

“Cold?” He asked, his brown orbs staring straight back at hers.

“A little.” She shrugged.

“Come closer to me.” He said, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. “What are you writing now that's making you ignore me for the past hour with this unbearable cold.”

“It's a secret.” She winked.

He rolled his eyes, done with his lover hiding from him, he tried to lean over and peek at what Jennie was so concentrated on.

Before he could even read the words, Jennie leaned over the screen and blocked his vision.

“Jendeuk~” He pouted, displaying some aegyo.

“Nope, that ain't gonna work.” She smiled, “But I’m done. Sorry to keep you waiting.” She closed her laptop and place it on the bedside table.

“Cuddle?” He asked, and she nodded.

Jennie opened her eyes. Another vision.

This time, the boy’s hair was black.

The previous visions showed him in a mint-hair color, that made him outstanding and Jennie looked out for every mint-haired guy she saw in Seoul. But of course, it was rare and definitely not him.

During her visions, there wasn't any moments of his name being mentioned, and neither could Jennie control what she said in the vision. Making it more challenging to find him.

She never knew what her soulmate does, other than composing music. As her visions had flashed their moments in the studio, where he was working and she brought him lunch, assisting him along the way.

But that was it and nothing more. 

Jennie shook her head, deciding to take her mind off this soulmate thing and grab some coffee before checking through the boxes that held her newly published books. 

Jennie head down to the nearest cafe around her apartment.

“Caramel latte please.” A voice echoed with hers as she reached the counter.

She turned to see a familiar figure next to her.

“Jungkook?”

“Jennie?” 

“It's been a while.” He smiled.

“Yes it has.” Just then, she felt a tightening squeeze around her heart and a quick vision flashed before her mind.

“It's been a while Jendeuk.” 

She kept quiet, still shocked at the person standing in front of her eyes.

“I'm sorry. I should've—”

“No. Just leave me alone.” She turned her heels to leave the cafe when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

“Give me another chance, please.” His voice, begging.

“I gave you too many already Min—”

“Jennie are you alright?” Her vision was interrupted by Jungkook’s warm hands on her shoulder and his eyes gazing into her soul.

Her brows were close to touching each other as she was so close to finding out the identity of him and she was slightly irritated that Jungkook had to snap her out of her vision when she realized that she was in a about-to-collapse state, and quickly brushed Jungkook off.

“I'm fine, sorry, I must've scared you.” She apologised.

“Don't be. You must be stressed out with your final book coming out next week.’’ He flashed a smile.

“Yeah I guess.” She sighed.

“Wanna chat over our latte?” Jungkook asked. “I'm pretty free now.”

“Not working today?” She raised a brow.

“Nah… Yoongi hyung’s still working on the new track, he wants it to be as perfect as it can be.” Jungkook said as the two made their way to the table at the corner of the cafe. Yoongi? The name brought a weird tingly feeling in her heart. Why does it sound so familiar. “Yoongi?” Jennie stared at Jungkook blankly, “Oh! I forgot to tell you, or rather we haven't met in a while to talk but anyway, Yoongi hyung’s our new songwriter, he raps pretty well too so he’s probably gonna be a new addition to our bangtan fam.”

“Cool. Hope he's nice.” Jennie replied monotonously as she wrecked her brain for a memory of the familiar name, but she couldn't put any of the pieces together.

“He is.”Jungkook smiled, not seeming to bother about Jennie’s lack of emotion in her response. The thought soon passed as Jungkook started bringing up the old days, and they caught up on whatever they missed out on.

Jungkook and Jennie were good friends, being desk buddies, they shared everything together and were well liked in high school. Sadly, they parted ways after graduation and talked less as they had different aspirations.

They chatted for about an hour before Jungkook ended the conversation, “It’s getting late, I guess I should head back before the others start worrying. See you soon Jendeuk. Text me the dates of your book signing event and I’ll try to make it, I’m sure you still have my number right?” 

Jennie nodded and waved Jungkook off as she slowly strolled back to her apartment. Recalling her happy moments with Jungkook when she accidentally bumped into someone. “Sorry!” She quickly apologised, not wanting to get into any trouble and mentally praying that the person wasn’t drunk.

“It’s okay.” The person replied in a gruff voice, fringe covering his eyes so Jennie couldn’t see his face properly.

Jennie apologised once more and rushed off after hearing his reply, feeling scared.

“Still as beautiful as ever.” He muttered as he stared at her diminishing backview. “ I will meet you soon Jennie, soon.”

Jungkook returned home to a noisy dorm that endlessly bombarded him with questions of his whereabouts. “I didn’t expect myself to bump into an old friend, sorry for not informing you guys.” 

“It’s fine, just remember to tell us.” Namjoon, the so-called ‘leader’ of their team answered, eyes still focused on the TV screen.

“Which old friend did you meet?” Taehyung asked as Jungkook plopped himself down onto the couch next to Taehyung.

“You know Jennie Kim? Author of the Seoul Mates series? I met her.” Jungkook beamed.

Taehyung’s eyes widened in surprise, “You met her? She’s your friend? That is so cool! Why didn’t you get me an autograph, you do know how much I love her.”

“Sorry hyung, it was a short and unexpected meetup I didn’t get a chance to ask, maybe next time?” Jungkook assured Taehyung, who happily nodded at the thought of receiving his all-time favorite author’s autograph.

Meanwhile, as their conversations moved on to the current drama they were watching, there was a gloomy aura emitting from the corner of the couch. Yoongi was sulking and seemed like he was shooting daggers at the TV screen.

“Hello earth to Yoongi? Hello?” Jungkook waved his hands in Yoongi’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts. “The f- Kook what do you want?” He grumpily swat Jungkook’s hand away.

“Just showing a bit of concern hyung, you seemed out of it after I came back.” Jungkook shot him a worried look.

‘’I’m fine just- I’m just worn out after today’s session so...Sorry kook.” Yoongi mumbled, feeling bad for being mean to his dongsaeng. 

“Its o-” Just then, Jungkook’s phone rang. The screen flashed a familiar number and Jungkook stood up almost immediately, quickly leaving the living room and escaping to his room.

The members exchanged cheeky looks, suspecting the sender to be Jennie and Jungkook was rushing off to reply his “old friend”, or in other words his “long-time crush”.

“Hello Kook! Hoped you got home safely. The dates for my book signing will only be on the 26th :( it's a first come first serve basis but I'll reserve a place for you! Hope to see you there!”

Jungkook dashed to his planner to check if there were any conflicting schedules, ready to push everything aside just to attend it. To his luck, Bangtan had a full-day event that day and there was no way Jungkook could reschedule it. 

He ruffled his hair in frustration, how could he explain to Jennie he couldn't make it? He knew she would be chill about it but of course there would be a slight sense of disappointment and Jungkook didn't want to let her down.

He unlocked his phone and returned to the message. His fingers quickly typed up a message, but he repeatedly deleted them over and over, mind in a mess and not sure of what to reply.

That's when Yoongi popped his head into Jungkook’s room and noticed Jungkook’s irritated look, but chose to ignore it.

“Dinner’s ready. Come out when you're ready.” Yoongi stated and was about to leave when a brilliant idea flashed through Jungkook’s mind.

“Yoongi hyung!” He called out.

“What?” The elder snapped back.

Jungkook pulls the elder in and shuts the door behind him, closing it tight for safety measure.Yoongi just kept quiet, not able to predict nor understand what the maknae is doing. Jungkook gestures Yoongi to sit on his bed next to his planner and asked, “Hyung are you free on the 26th? It’s a Saturday.”

“Are you asking me out? If you are, I’m sorry Kook I don’t swing that way.” The elder raised a brow at the maknae, a little bewildered by the sudden request.

“What...Hyung no, that’s not what I meant, just answer me are you free on that day?” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be disrespectful brat. I’m not free but I have nothing on on that day so what’s up?”

Jungkook rolled his eyes again at Yoongi’s lame joke, “Jennie’s book signing is on that day and you’re the only one I trust and know so far that’s available on that day, you’ll do me a favor right? You’ll do it for your maknae would you?” 

“Well… I’m not sure about that… Like I said, I don’t come for free, you got anything to offer?” Yoongi rubbed his chin.

“I’ll do your laundry for a month and buy you lamb skewers.” Jungkook pouted.

The deal was irresistible, Yoongi really wanted to say yes but he hated public events and he so badly wants to wriggle out of this situation but the maknae ain't gonna let him go and he knew it. Besides what's so bad about a book sign? You just go up to the person and— well unless the person’s Jennie Kim it's another story because Yoongi knew who she was and what she is to him. Yoongi’s mind was in a turmoil but he felt himself unknowingly saying yes to the maknae, who was currently staring at him with huge puppy eyes.

“Fine, what do I need to do?”


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, will be soulmates.

Yoongi held the brand new,still unsealed book tightly in his tiny pale hands.

He could feel his heart pounding wildy against his chest and his incredibly fast heartbeat ringing in his ears. When was the last time he felt this nervous? 

Come on Min Yoongi, you can do it. It’s just Jennie. It’s just Jennie. It’s Jendeukie… He muttered her name under his breathe.

Unconsciously, Yoongi removed the plastic seal from the book and whipped out a pen hidden in the back of his pocket which he aimed to use during the booksign later.

He scribbled a few words down and closed it. Tugging his cap and pulling up his mask, Yoongi headed in.

Yoongi felt like a dwarf as he entered the grand auditorium hall for the booksigning. He noticed everyone was already at their seats, excitedly chattering and prepared to meet Jennie. Yoongi took his seat at the last row, looking back at his “queue no”, he realized he was the last one, so long for getting back home early and taking a nap. Yoongi was about to take a quick nap when a familiar figure strolled into the hall. 

The figure bowed and greeted, “Hello everyone! I’m Jennie as you all already know, and thank you so much for coming down today. It means alot to me and I do hope you enjoy this last book to the series.” Her smile fell into a sad one as she mentioned about the last book, as well as everyone’s in the auditorium, “But not too worry! I’ll be back with an even more interesting series soon so please anticipate and look forward to it! Let’s begin the booksign!” And the hall was filled with cheers.

One by one each fan went up and Jennie greeted each and every one of them with a lovely smile that Yoongi felt could brighten anyone's day instantly. 

His eyes never left her and his sleepiness seemed to have vanished as he observed her from the back of the room. 

Jennie was polite and talked to each fan for a few minutes before the staff ushers them to leave and Jennie would send them a wave and a sweet, “Thank you for coming!” or “Stay warm!” as they exited the hall. 

As the hall slowly got empty, it neared Yoongi’s turn and he was sweating buckets in his seat, despite the cold. Finally, the staff guides Yoongi to the front, two people were in front of him and he was the last one. He gripped the book and clutched it tightly to his chest. It was now or never. He realized that he could still backout, he could leave even before his turn came, but he wasn’t sure whether fulfilling the maknae’s wish or because it was Jennie, that made him stay.

Either way, his conscious mind told him to stay and he was glad he did. 

There was only one person in front of him now. 

Yoongi was surprised that none of the staff bothered about his cap or mask, but it doesn’t really matter,He shrugged.

The person in front of him finally leaves and Yoongi passes Jennie the book.

She glanced at him, “Hi Yoongi-ssi! You’re here for Jungkook right? He told me about you. Nice to meet you! Sorry for the long wait. I reserved the last slot for you so I could talk to you longer.” 

Yoongi nodded, feeling a tingling feeling at his name mentioned, oh how he was familiar with her voice calling him. She hummed and returned to signing the book,opening the cover to leave a message when she saw the words he scribbled messily earlier on.

“I’m sorry I took so long?” Jennie read out the words softly.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened in surprise as their eyes met, two pairs of brown orbs staring back each other.

Time seemed to stand still as Jennie reached out for his mask and gently tugged on it.

He held her hand and pulled the mask down.

Her jaws dropped.

“I’m sorry Jennie, I’m sorry for taking so long I really-” Before he could continue, Jennie leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, shutting him up.

Now, it was Yoongi’s turn,his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss.

Jennie walked to where Yoongi was standing and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her head on his neck. 

“It’s never too late. Thank you, Yoongi. Thank you for coming to find me. Thank you.” She whispers.

Yoongi pulled her in closer, and embraced her warm small frame against his slightly larger build, “I’m never losing you again, not like the past lives, never.” 

They stayed like this for a while before they pulled away.

Jennie noticed the staff packing up around her and so she quickly scribbled her phone number in the book. “I know it’s a rather weird and unexpected first meeting despite our visions, but can we meet at the coffeehouse down the street? I have to help them pack up so…” She trailed off.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there, see you.” He flashed his lovely gummy smile and made his way down.

Jennie quickly hugged him once more and rushed to help them out.

What an angel, I’m so lucky to be her soulmate. Yoongi thought as he left the hallway, though, he felt a slight chill down his spine, the feeling of someone watching him, he shook the feeling off and brisked walked to the said coffeehouse.

Hidden away in the shadows, Jungkook was resisting the urge to go and confront Yoongi about the scene that occurred in the auditorium.

His eyes brimmed with warm tears and he dumped the freshly bought bouquet of flowers into the bin that were slightly crunched from the tight angry grip.

Jungkook stomped off, with tears staining his slightly pink tinted cheeks. In the midst of his anger he bumped onto another staff, however, Jungkook simply left without even apologizing, blinded by his anger.

“A Caramel latte and a peppermint mocha please.” Yoongi ordered and quickly found a seat next to the window, displaying the view of street shops that were beautifully covered in the white snow and the Christmas decorations on it slightly contrasted the snow.

 

Then, he spotted Jennie from afar, and mentally prepared himself. I’m not going to stutter, I’m not nervous, I’m not going to stutter, he chanted in his head.

“Yoongi-ssi!” Jennie called out.

“H-Hey!” Great start Min Yoongi.

Jennie took her seat and an awkward silence filled the air when thankfully, the waiter came over to serve them their drinks, breaking the silence and the waiter shot Jennie a flirty wink as he served her her drink and offered her a napkin that had his number written down on it. 

 

Typical. Yoongi couldn’t help but scoff at the guy’s effort, isn’t it obvious she’s already taken? He rolled his eyes in frustration.

Jennie politely thanked the waiter and subconsciously noticed Yoongi’s behavior. She giggled, “Someone’s jealous?” 

“Absolutely not.” Yoongi defended. “Anyway, I ordered a caramel latte, I learnt it was your favorite.” Yoongi nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Indeed it is. Thank you.” She smiled.

The two talked for ages, till it was time for the coffeehouse to close. Yoongi offered to walk her home and they further caught up on their lives though it was hard for Yoongi to explain why he took so long to find her.

But Jennie assured him that the past didn’t matter anymore and what was ahead of them does and Yoongi was nothing but grateful.

“You don’t have to tell me now when you’re not ready. I’m willing to wait till you are.” She said as she turned to face Yoongi, hands on his shoulder, and she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was short lived though(again), as the couple felt the gentleness of the snow brushing against their skin. “Look it’s snowing!” Jennie yelled like an excited little child and reached her hand out to touch the snow.

“I can’t believe you just pulled away thanks to the snow.” Yoongi joked.

Jennie pouted, feeling Yoongi’s slight disappointment. That’s when she quickly turned and grabbed a bit of snow, rolling it into a ball and- POOM!

“What the- Min Yoongi!” She screeched as the cold snow came in contact with her face. 

“Ya Kim Jennie!” Yoongi yelled as he was hit by her snowball. The two stared at each other for a moment before they burst into fits of laughter.

Indeed, soulmates will be soulmates.

Meanwhile, in another part of Seoul…

“Jeon Jungkook! Stop sulking! Get off that couch and buy groceries. I guess Yoongi’s grumpiness finally rubbed off on you congratulations for that but go buy some groceries please.” His oldest hyung pleaded.

Jungkook flinched a little at the mentioned name before speaking up,“Hyung I did it a few days ago, can’t you get someone else?” Jungkook looked up, only to be met with a pair of puppy eyes.

“Fine.” He sighed, he need a walk to clear his mind anyway.

Jungkook scanned through the long list and placed the items in the cart in a daze as his mind trace back to the scene that he witnessed, when his broad shoulders knocked into someone else, interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh! Sorry.” He bowed.

“Hey! It’s you again!” Jungkook looked at the figure in front of him, confused. He raised a brow, “Do I know you?”

“You knocked me earlier at the booksign. Thanks to you, I now have a big ugly bruise on my leg, thank you very much.” She said. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to I was-” Jungkook rambled, when the girl softened, noticing the boy was definitely having a lot on his mind and didn’t know what he was babbling about.

“Hey it’s fine. No biggie. At least you apologised, not like some jerks out there who won’t.” She smiled, “I’m Lisa.”

“Jungkook.” He answered, feeling slightly comforted that the girl wasn’t mad but he felt guilty as he noticed the large fresh purple bruise that was forming on her leg.

The girl followed Jungkook’s eyes, noting where he was staring and said, “I guess you can make it up to me with some ice cream, you look like you need someone to talk to?” 

Jungkook nodded, he does need someone to talk to right now, he felt like his head was going to burst with all those thoughts floating around.

After checking out their groceries, the two headed down to a nearby parlor.

Thankfully, the girl was understanding and more importantly a great listener, she listened to  
Jungkook patiently. 

 

Just then, in the midway of his “speech” he realised that this was suppose to be a ‘make-up’ for knocking Lisa over, hence, he stopped his rambling as he felt even more guilty for making her listen to his worries.

“What’s wrong? Why the sudden pause? You-”

“I feel bad for making you listen to my worries I should probably get-”

“Jungkook, it’s fine.” Lisa said in an assuring tone and Jungkook a little taken aback as this was the first time she mentioned his name. 

“Sometimes we all need a person to talk to, and sometimes we all need to be a listener to someone. There’s nothing to feel bad about.”

She flashed her angelic smile again.

Jungkook softened at her words, she was right.

 

“I suppose so, thank you, Lisa, for, you know.” He smiled.

“No biggie.” Lisa chimed.

The two exchanged numbers and met up more often. Not long after, the two got together and both couples were no longer lonely for christmas, as they found their soul mates or in other words, Seoul mates. (Since it’s in Seoul am I right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> And that’s another wrap! Thank you so much for subscribing and reading this. I am so so sorry to disappoint you with such a horrible and simple ending but I ran out of ideas. I am truly sorry. I am planning to upload a background story sooner or later so do keep a lookout! Also, stay warm, stay healthy and be happy everybody! Love you guys and appreciate you guys alot<3
> 
> I also apologise for any grammatical error/spelling mistake, I edited and vet through numerous times already but sometimes my mind dozes off and I missed out a few errors here and there so I'm really sorry for that!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s here's the prompt (from tumblr, credits to the owner)  
> You become a writer and your series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don’t know is that you’re retelling your previous life where certain circumstances made it so you and your soulmate did not end up together but your soulmate promises to be with you the next lifetime. At a book signing you open the book cover of a fan’s copy to see something written on the front page: “I’m sorry I took so long.”
> 
> Looking forward to seeing YOUR version of the prompt above! Feel free to tag me or message me about it! 
> 
> Till the next update!  
> xoxoexoticxoxo


End file.
